El Vuelo
by gaby twirocker
Summary: no pude terminar la frase, tenia un presentimiento extraño, tenia miedo de que se fuera pero no se por que" Bella POV, todos humanos, Edward y Bella, no se hacer summarys lean y dejen reviews


"**ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no, no estaría aquí mi historia, son personajes de Stephenie Meyer"**

_Este es un one-shot (así se llama no?) q soñé, bueno, no era entre Edward y Bella pero se trata de lo mismo, si lo ponía con los personajes de mi sueño_

_1º no les hubiera gustado, 2º no podría ponerlo aquí y 3º no lo entenderían_

_Recuerden que todos son humanos_

_Espero les guste y me dejen reviews_

**

* * *

**

**El Vuelo**

**Bella POV**

-buenos días amor- me despertó Edward con un suave beso

-hola- conteste somnolienta

-Renesmee esta llorando- dijo –iré a calmarle y después me bañare-

-descuida, yo iré con ella, tienes un día muy importante hoy-dije

Edward y yo llevamos casados 2 años y tenemos una hermosa hija llamada Renesmee de 1 año, el es piloto de aviones y ambos trabajamos en un aeropuerto, yo trabajo como controladora de trafico aéreo, hoy Edward haría su primer viaje internacional y estaba muy emocionado.

-¿que pasa linda?- le pregunte a Renesmee cuando llegue con ella – hoy estarás con tía Alice, te encanta estar con ella ¿no?- le dije mientras le hacia mimos con las manos, comencé a vestirla y prepare sus cosas pasa que pasara todo el día con sus tíos Alice y Jasper.

Alice, la hermana de Edward es diseñadora de modas y trabaja para un importante diseñador, esta casada con Jasper un psicólogo muy importante, ellos siempre han deseado tener un hijo pero no lo han logrado así que les encanta pasar tiempo con Renesmee.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar

-¿si?- conteste

-Bella, soy Emmett ¿Cómo estas?-

-hola, Emmett – conteste -¿Qué tal su viaje? ¿Como esta Rosalie?-

Emmett es el hermano de Edward, esta casado con la hermana de Jasper, el es dueño de una compañía de autos deportivos y adora hacer deportes y salir de viaje con Rosalie, quien es una modelo retirada, ya que entre Emmett y ella decidieron adoptar a unos gemelos hermosos.

-muy bien, Puerto Rico es hermoso, Edward y tu deberían ir algún día- dijo

-si, eso seria grandioso- dije – ¿van a estar en la ciudad?-

-de hecho por eso hablaba- dijo- a Rose se le ocurrió ir a cenar todos hoy-

-si, me encantaría pero… Edward sale de viaje hoy y no creo que nos pueda acompañar-

-diablos, ¿A dónde va ahora?-

-sale a Inglaterra esta noche-dije

-vaya, eso es un problema, pero ¿por que no vienen tu y Renesmee?- preguntó – sabes cuanto le gusta a Cedric y a Gaby estar con Renesmee-

-si, le diré a Alice que la lleve y yo los alcanzo allá-

-muy bien-

-bueno Emmett, entonces nos hablamos en un rato, tengo que preparar a Renesmee para ir con Alice-

-claro, nos vemos, adiós-

-adiós- me despedí y colgué el teléfono

-¿Quién era amor?- pregunto Edward

-Emmett, están en la cuidad y nos invitaron a cenar-

-que lastima que me voy hoy, pero vayan ustedes-

-claro- le dije mientras lo besaba, el me volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-apurémonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo finalmente

Después de un rato intentando vestir a Renesmee y preparar el desayuno salimos hacia casa de Alice. Cuando llegamos. Alice abrió rápidamente.

-hola, Bella, Edward- dijo emocionada

-hola, Alice- conteste

-hola, hermana- saludo Edward

-¿cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?- dijo viendo a Renesmee y haciéndole mimos -¿quieren pasar?-

-no gracias, llevamos un poco de prisa- dijo Edward

-ya veo, te emociona el trabajo ¿he?- dijo a Edward quien se sonrojo – ¿Emmett les llamo?- pregunto

-si, ¿piensas ir?- dije

-claro que si, ¿quieres que pase por ti?- me dijo mientras tomaba a Renesmee en sus brazos

-no, mejor llévate a Renesmee y yo los alcanzo allá ¿si?-

-muy bien- contesto

-Bella, vamonos o llegaremos tarde- me recordó Edward quien se acerco a Renesmee

-adiós, Renesmee, cuidas mucho a tu mama, te quiero hermosa, volveré pronto- le dijo tiernamente mientras la besaba en la mejilla y ella sonreía.

-adiós, Alice- me despedí

-adiós, Bella-

-adiós, hermana- se despidió Edward dándole un abrazo a su hermana

-adiós, mucha suerte- dijo Alice, Edward y yo subimos al volvo y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto

Llegamos juntos y el fue a arreglar unas cosas antes de irse

-Bella, buenos días- dijo Jacob, un amigo del mismo departamento

-hola, Jake- dije

-hoy es el primer vuelo internacional de Edward ¿no?- dijo

-si, esta muy emocionado-

-se nota- dijo tomando un sorbo de café

-¿a que hora sale?- pregunto

-dentro de una hora- conteste – será mejor que lo busque para despedirme-

-está bien nos vemos en un rato-

Salí a buscarlo, y a felicitarlo muy precipitadamente

-Bella- dijo su hermosa voz a mis espaldas

-Edward- dije abrazándolo- te extrañare mucho-

-tranquila, solo serán tres días, he estado mas tiempo fuera- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba

-lo se, solo que… - no pude terminar la frase, tenia un presentimiento extraño, tenia miedo de que se fuera pero no se por que

-¿Qué que?- dijo

-nada- no sabía como explicarlo y no quería preocuparlo

-descuida, todo saldrá bien- me dijo y me beso apasionadamente, hasta que escucho su nombre por el altavoz – me tengo que ir- dijo tomando mis manos y sonriendo, me volvió a besar y se dirigió hacia la salida –cuando vuelva prometo irnos de vacaciones al lugar mas hermoso del mundo- grito desde la salida y desapareció de mi vista, yo regrese a mi oficina para controlar su despegue.

Después de un rato de controlar el viento y otros aterrizajes su avión comenzó a moverse.

-Bella, te amo- dijo Edward desde su avión

-yo también- dije en voz baja, aunque el no pudiera escucharme hasta allá

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido

Su avión despego normalmente y se comenzaron a escuchar voces de Edward y su copiloto

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la voz de Edward

-no lo se, el avión no responde- dijo Peter su copiloto

-tranquilo, tranquilo, no pierdas la calma- volvió a decir Edward

Yo me alarme y comencé a pedir ayuda mientras todos los demás corrían por todos lados intentando averiguar el problema, hasta que de repente se vio una luz roja en el cielo, el avión en el que viajaba Edward había explotado, yo me quede ahí parada viendo como caían pedazos de avión a la pista, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla mas bien, no podía creerlo, Edward, mi Edward ya no estaba, de pronto sentí como unas lagrimas caían sobre mi cara y unos brazos me abrazaban por la espalda

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la voz de Jacob, yo no respondí – tranquila, Bella, tranquila- me consolaba, me había quedado muda, no podía creerlo, apenas hace unas horas el estaba conmigo besándome y ahora el… había… desaparecido para siempre.

**

* * *

**

**Pobre Bella se ha qdado sola, es algo triste, bueno muy triste pero espero les guste, lamento haber matado a Edward pero si no, no tendría pues chiste mi historia **

**Porfa dejen Reviews para saber q les ha parecido**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
